


Dust of the Desert

by starfiresky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, XiuChen - Freeform, layho, sekai - Freeform, sulay - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfiresky/pseuds/starfiresky
Summary: Mad Max AU! | Chanbaek | SeKai Xiuchen |Em um mundo onde água e comida era um luxo apenas para afortunados, a sobrevivência era o que realmente estava em escassez.“Não confie em ninguém” era o lema que muitos carregavam consigo, como um alvo apontando constantemente em suas costas.Não há pra onde ir.Todo lugar é lugar nenhum.E a tirania do sistema é a única coisa que deve ser seguida.A escolha é mate ou morra.E você não vai querer esperar para descobrir outra opção.





	1. Granito

A areia era espessa e grudava na pele de Chanyeol sempre que o vento resolvesse passar como um furacão, levando tudo consigo. Já não havia mais água, ou plantas, ou qualquer tipo de ser vivo que não fosse adaptável à terra e o calor.

A sobrevivência era como uma faca de dois lados, se você não soubesse qual lado escolher, poderia se machucar. E o único lado que importava era o do sistema. Mais precisamente, seguir ordens do Grande Ditador.

Chanyeol já estava cansado. 

Fazia mais de anos que ele vivia como um animal, caçando e matando quem via pela frente, tudo em nome da sobrevivência. Todos os lugares já não tinham mais nada a oferecer. Era como se uma leva de abdução tivesse tirado do mundo tudo o que era vivo, deixando só o pó e o caos para trás.

O deserto era imenso. 

Devastador. 

Você não poderia sobreviver um minuto sequer sem alguma arma ou uma bolsa de sangue consigo. Os garotos do deserto eram disputados, e muitos deles ainda estavam sob posse do Grande Ditador. E ai daquele que ousasse desafiar as suas leis. Era estritamente proibido o contato com os garotos, ou com qualquer um dos operários que trabalhavam na mina de água. Era estritamente proibido sequer pisar o pé perto da Fortaleza. Ninguém ousava chegar lá.

A não ser eles.

Os quatro animais do deserto. 

Os mais temidos e evitados.

Seus nomes eram meros sussurros como o próprio vento, porém poderosos como uma tempestade.

Dois deles andavam juntos: a Cobra e o Lagarto. Ninguém sabia realmente quem eram, apenas que dirigem um jipe militar com uma cabeça de cobra e lagarto entalhadas acima de em cada um de seus faróis. A lenda diz que ninguém que realmente olhou nos olhos dos répteis viveu para contar história. Eram do Oeste e tomavam boa parte do território de lá, mas sempre tentavam a sorte na Fortaleza para roubar mais água. Alguns diziam que se preocupavam com seu povo, e os alimentava. Eram tratados como verdadeiros reis do Oeste, e ninguém ousaria discordar.

No Sul, havia ele: o Urso Noturno. Esse era o mais sombrio e silencioso deles. Se enfiava nas paredes da Fortaleza se camuflando como um camaleão, e ninguém sabia quem ele era, muito menos como se locomovia e de onde aparecia, apenas deixava um rastro que era inconfundível para detectar sua identidade: o caos e a violência.

Sempre que o Urso adentrava em algum lugar não sobrava uma alma viva para contar história, o que acabou surgindo o apelido. Ele era brutal como um urso esfomeado, e sua sede só acabava quando todo sangue era derramado. E assim ele fazia.

Mas, o Urso não era nem de longe pior que ele.

O último dos animais.

O Lobo do Deserto.

O Lobo é aquele que até mesmo o Grande Ditador, com toda a sua glória na torre de areia, teme o ter como inimigo. Alguns diziam que ele era velho. Um ancião. Outros, que era demasiadamente esperto, o que o diferenciava dos outros. Chanyeol, na verdade, nunca o vira na vida. E ele agradecia por isso.

O Lobo era conhecido por ser uma junção de todos os animais, como um líder entre eles. Conhecia o deserto com a palma de sua mão, e se aproveitava disso. “ _Nada escapava do olhar do Lobo_ ”, era um dos lemas muito recorrente no deserto. Ele sabia de tudo e usava isso ao seu favor. Porém, ninguém sabia ao certo quem ele era. Ou de onde ele veio. O deserto era um lugar grande, então as perguntas se espalhavam com fluidez. Mas nem mesmo os mais curiosos ousavam especular. Era perigoso, e qualquer pessoa sabia disso.

Chanyeol, por outro lado, estava apenas levando o que poderia receber dessa vida solitária e sem esperanças. Vivia um dia de cada vez, e rezava para que chovesse em todos. Mas a chuva já não era tão amiga como antes. A demora fazia com que o deserto se tornasse mais perigoso, e quanto mais perigoso, mais balas ele tinha que gastar. Estava sem munição fazia mais de três dias, e o desespero de se servir de comida para os Abutres não era uma opção.

A gangue de motoqueiros sempre atacava os menos favorecidos, trajados de alvos fáceis e vulneráveis, era o alvo perfeito para qualquer um ali.

Ele estava em seu carro usando o que precisava para sobreviver no Sol do deserto arenoso e quente. Dirigia sem rumo, apenas esperando qualquer lugar para se abrigar e encontrar munições. Ainda tinha uma faca, e um pouco de broa de milho que havia roubado da Taverna na Vila que deixara para trás. Seus últimos goles de água foram dados com muito temer, pois ele sabia que não encontraria outro galão tão cedo. Estava tomando cuidado para não acabar topando com um dos animais, mas acabara ouvindo no rádio clandestino que a região de Alfena, na qual se encontrava, estava sob vigia dos Répteis.

Então todo cuidado era pouco.

Chanyeol dirigiu um pouco mais até encontrar uma pequena caverna atrás dos pilares de areia, e resolveu se esconder lá, até que a noite passasse. 

Estacionou o carro e o cobriu com uma capa para camuflagem. Suas roupas também estavam cheia de poeiras, e ao tirar os panos e turbantes que usava para se proteger do Sol forte, percebeu que a pele estava bem queimada. Não demoraria muito até que ele tivesse que procurar mais remédios para as bolhas que se formavam. Andar no deserto não era fácil. O Sol era cruel e não tinha piedade dos pés e membros que ficavam expostos, mesmo com todo o cuidado que tomava.

Ele se despiu, e tentou esfregar um pouco da sujeira. Fazia tempo que não tomava banho, estava um pouco desidratado e ferido, o que complicava ainda mais o seu estado deplorável.

Andou um pouco na caverna para vasculhar alguma coisa, mas tudo o que encontrou foi alguns pedaços de ossos e fuligem. Talvez não fazia tanto tempo que alguém havia passado por ali.

Sentou-se no chão, tentando ver como ou onde iria dormir, até que percebeu um movimento no fundo da caverna. Prostrou-se de pé, correndo para a direção do carro a fim de achar algo que iluminasse o corredor. Não havia nada além de panos e um isqueiro, o que só deu a ele uma ideia: fogo. Enrolou os panos em uma estaca e tacou fogo, que logo se alastrou formando uma tocha. Com muita cautela, Chanyeol seguiu com a sua nova lanterna improvisada até o fim do corredor. Mas ele não sabia de uma coisa: o lugar estava infestado de morcegos.

“Aiishhh” exclamou, depois que uma onda dos macacos com asas voaram em sua direção, atraídos pela luz. Ele se abaixou, tentando se livrar de alguns, até que teve uma ideia. Voltou para o carro para encontrar alguma arma que fosse, precisava de pelo menos quatro daqueles diabinhos em seu prato.

Pegou o estilingue que estava no banco da frente e logo começou a atirar pedras em qualquer movimento que viesse em sua direção. Apesar de todo seu esforço, suas tentativas foram frustradas. A cada 5 pedras que atirava, os diabinhos se distanciava cada vez mais, fugindo dele. Frustrado, com fome e com sede, ele simplesmente desistiu, e continuou com a sua tocha acesa a fim de manter os animais longes de si.

Sentou-se dentro de seu carro, fazendo os bancos de colchão enquanto ligava o rádio de pilha para se manter informado.

As rádios clandestinas eram populares, e sempre te mantém informado sobre o que acontece no deserto. Existiam apenas 4 canais: um para músicas que a muito tempo já haviam sido tocadas, antes da devastação chegar para assombrar a Terra; outro para notícias sobre o mundo no geral, e os acordos entre nações que ainda mantiam os desertos vivos; outro canal era especialmente para anúncios do Grande Ditador, ele e somente ele usava aquela frequência para se comunicar com o povo; e o último era um canal feito de pessoas para pessoas, onde haviam avisos de áreas que era melhor ser evitadas, se não quisesse topar com um dos animais.

Foi naquela noite, um pouco mais fria do que o acostumado, que Chanyeol sintonizou seu rádio em uma das estações clandestinas para ouvir as últimas coordenadas que poderia seguir. Era o canal 508.14, um dos mais ouvidos de todo o Deserto. Diziam que quem comandava a rádio eram dois garotos do Deserto, de dentro da Fortaleza. Mas ninguém sabia ao certo, no final eram só boatos.

“Olá, somos nós de novo: a Coruja e o Besouro.” Era importante ter codinomes para se apresentar. Ninguém poderia saber sua identidade ou as chances de perseguição eram bem maiores. 

Nada escapava do Grande Ditador. 

Porém, Chanyeol não tinha o que temer. Sua família inteira estava morta. Mas, muitos de seus amigos após fugir e deixar seu lar para traz, nunca mais foram reconhecidos pelos nomes de batismo. O que os tornava fugitivos e fora da lei, como consequência.

“Nós temos algumas notícias, foi de conhecimento que o  _G.D._  vai fazer um pronunciamento em breve, apesar de ainda ser desconhecido o conteúdo do assunto.” disse a Coruja.  _G.D._  era uma abreviação para o Grande Ditador, já que era extremamente proibido a existência das rádios clandestinas, muitos tentavam o máximo possível falar em códigos que fosse de fácil compreensão para todos. Faziam um ótimo trabalho nisso.

“Sim, é. Mas não é essa a notícia mais importante. Os ventos nos trouxeram palavras que talvez seja difícil de digerir e um pouco assustador, por assim dizer.”

“Como assim, Besouro?”

“Bem, parece que alguém está planejando uma revolta. Contra à F. Coisa grande mesmo.” Caiu um silêncio mortal, que talvez poderia ser ouvido do outro lado do mundo. 

Uma revolta? Como uma maneira de desafiar o sistema do Grande Ditador? Era loucura e suicídio. Não daria como dar certo. Os próprios radialistas pareciam pensar o mesmo, já que permaneceram em silêncio durante um tempo.

Chanyeol não sabia o que pensar. É claro que ele já tinha pensado em revolução, apostaria que nenhuma alma viva sequer naquele deserto seco não havia sonhado com isso. Mas seria impossível. A Fortaleza era o que era: uma fortaleza. Impossível de adentrar, muito menos derrubá-la. A não ser…

“Bom, isso é um pouco… insano. E mesmo que isso seja plano de algum dos animais, seria loucura do mesmo jeito.” Chanyeol ficou surpreso que a Coruja havia pensado no mesmo que ele. Era a única coisa que fazia sentido.

“Não acho que estão envolvidos nisso. Eles já conseguem entrar lá quando querem. Pra mim isso parece vir do Deserto.” disse o Besouro, com um tom preocupado. “Eu queria mandar um recado para quem quer que esteja planejando fazer a Revolução: não faça. Pelo menos não sozinho. Você não vai conseguir, e se arriscar na Fortaleza pode te levar a morte.”

“Certamente…”

“Bom, era só isso?”

“Uh… não. Na verdade, tínhamos que avisar novamente o que dizemos ontem. Ao que parece, os Répteis saíram de sua toca. Então vocês devem ter cuidado ao perambular pelo deserto.”

“Em qual área, especificamente, Coruja?”

“Alfenas”

“Então, pessoal que se encontra em Alfenas, tomem cuidado. Principalmente nas regiões das cavernas, pois é onde eles mais costumam ficar.”

Oh, essa não.

A razão bateu em Chanyeol como um raio. Ele se sentiu burro por não ter pensado nisso antes, e mais idiota por ter sido tão ingênuo.

Quando entrou na caverna mais tarde, havia visto rastros de fuligem e ossos que só poderia significar uma coisa: ele estava na mesma caverna que os Répteis.


	2. Pedregulho

O azul cobalto estava cobrindo boa parte do céu do deserto, enquanto a noite fria se aproximava. Não era inverno, muito menos verão. O fato era que as estações quase não existiam mais. 

A falta de água fazia com que o ciclo natural se desregulasse, dificultando que a natureza pudesse fazer o seu trabalho no mundo. Os alimentos eram plantados escondidos, como minas de ouro ou diamante, extremamente protegidos. Já não se tinha mais dinheiro para trocar. O bem mais valioso era cristalino e refrescante: a água. Tudo se tornava sem valor em comparação à ela. Outros países que eram ricos em bens naturais, mantinham suas defesas extremamente protegidas com uma força bélica bruta e sanguinária. Ninguém ousava adentrar na fortaleza.

Por todas essas razões, era que eles andavam o deserto inteiro. Todos os dias. Durante o ano inteiro.

Os Répteis.

Eram dois, apenas dois.

E isso era o suficiente.

Ambos vinham do mesmo lugar, com a mesma história. Duas crianças sobreviventes do Oeste lutando seu caminho para o topo do Deserto, onde os fortes sobreviviam. Nunca foi de intenção dos dois se tornar um dos animais, mas acabou sendo extremamente vantajoso. Podiam fazer diversas viagens longas, ganhavam regalias por onde passavam (devido ao medo que causavam nos civis), e ainda por cima, não eram perturbados quando acampavam em cavernas ou coisa do tipo: todos reconheciam o fatídico jipe em qualquer lugar. Eram temidos pela sua mera existência, e isso já era o suficiente.

Estavam andando pelo deserto agora, atrás de algum lugar para acampar. A areia ainda era brutal contra os olhos, o que dificultava Sehun dirigir. Ainda mais por causa de seu problema de visão, que se tornava pior a cada ano.

“Talvez devêssemos conseguir um visor pra você. Tanta poeira assim não pode fazer bem.” Ele olhou para o lado, vendo seu colega sentado no banco enquanto arrumava as balas dentro da arma.

Conseguiram pegar do último civil metido a corajoso. O cara havia tentando sua sorte contra eles, com intuito de roubar seu jipe quando eles o encontraram. Provavelmente não era dali. Seria impossível que alguém tivesse a ousadia de roubar dos Répteis. Ninguém ousaria. Nem mesmo o grande Lobo do Deserto, ele ainda tinha um pouco de decência no fim de tudo.

Mas não aquele idiota.

Ele teve o fim que mereceu.

Kai mal havia voltado para o carro, já abordando o homem com seu jeito rápido e certeiro. Morreu antes mesmo que pudesse dar o primeiro grito, pego no bote certeiro da Cobra. Ele era sempre o melhor dentre os dois em batalhas a corpo, então Sehun somente havia visto tudo pelo jipe, esperando até que pudessem voltar para a caverna onde estavam acampados por um tempo.

Alfenas era uma região bem quente. O Sol chegava a causar bolhas na pele de quem não se protegia direito, então sempre tinham que tomar cuidado. Cuidado era mesmo uma coisa muito importante nos dias atuais.

Sehun ainda dirigia pra frente entre os montes de areias que chamavam de dunas. Haviam várias delas naquela região, normalmente enormes e, às vezes, até mesmo com grandiosas tempestades para enfrentar.

Odiava todas elas.

“Eu mataria alguém para que encontrássemos um Oásis agora. Como naquelas antigas lendas dos anciões, com sacrifícios e tudo mais.”

“Sacrifícios não lhe provocam mais desconhecimento, não é mesmo?” Kai sorriu ladino.

“Eu só faço o que eu tenho que fazer, babe.”

“Não fazemos todos nós?” Sehun lhe direcionou o olhar por um momento.

O tom melancólico dele lhe preocupou.

O rapaz moreno ao seu lado havia sido seu amigos pelos últimos seis anos, desde quando o Deserto começou a mudar. Haviam passado por muita coisa juntos. Boa parte do sangue O- de Sehun havia salvado Kai da morte várias e várias vezes, nunca hesitou por um momento sequer em se sacrificar por ele. E era uma relação totalmente recíproca.

Sacrifícios era uma coisa que ambos conheciam muito bem.

“Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Kai. Nós somos diferentes.”

“Eu só… eu estou bem cansado. Gostaria de poder voltar ao tempo em que minha maior preocupação era alimentar o Fúria e tirar notas boas; não ter que matar alguém para conseguir sequer um pouco de água. Nisso não somos diferentes dos outros.”

“Você tem razão.” Sehun franziu o cenho em concentração. Já podia ver, ao longe, algumas montanhas de areia se formando em meio a poeira densa.

Era difícil de enxergar, mas Sehun se esforçava. O Deserto exigia muito dos sentidos de qualquer um que fosse se aventurar lá, mas a visão era como o órgão principal. Sem uma boa visão, tudo se tornava extremamente comprometedor. Você virava um álbum fácil. Descartável. Como uma bala em uma arma. Então era de extrema importância a preservação dos olhos. Precisaria mesmo de algum visor para rodar melhor no Deserto. O tipo de carro que dirigiam não ajudava de muita coisa, também.

“Você não se cansa? Não pensa em procurar por outro lugar?” Sua pergunta era idiota, mas Sehun não verbalizou esse comentário infeliz.

Kai sempre teve esperanças de fugir do Deserto. Achava que em algum lugar do mundo, poderia encontrar a paz. Ele era sonhador, otimista.

Sehun apenas achava que era iludido.

Não, não havia outro lugar. O mundo inteiro estava sem água, pois boa parte havia sido poluída pelos idiotas das outras eras. E a outra apenas restava para quem tivesse poder o suficiente para usufruí-la. Era uma faca de duas pontas em que as pessoas menos privilegiadas só podiam dançar sobre a lâmina afiada.

“Você sabe o que eu penso, babe. Não quero discutir isso com você de novo.” O rapaz suspirou, cruzando os braços.

“Não tem como ter certeza…” A voz dele era bem baixa, mas Sehun conseguiu lhe ouvir.

“Sim, Kai. Tem como ter certeza. Não podemos arriscar nossa própria vida em uma busca sem direção. Em momentos como esse, você tem que ficar do lado da certeza. Do que você pode ver. O que você vê?”

“Eu vejo que nada vai mudar.” Sehun se calou. Se falasse mais, iriam acabar brigando novamente. Resolveu ligar a rádio clandestina para se informar, já estava quase no horário.

O Besouro e a Coruja eram essenciais para a sobrevivência de qualquer um no Deserto. A rádio não tinha frequência o suficiente para chegar até a Fortaleza, e haviam boatos que o Besouro trabalhava para que isso não acontecesse nunca. A intenção era que fosse uma rádio de segurança e informação para todos que quisessem ouvir.

Sehun não fazia ideia de como eles conseguiam adquirir tanta informação confidencial. Suspeitava que ambos trabalhavam de dentro da própria Fortaleza, ou algum lugar ali perto. Não tinha como ter acesso a tanta tecnologia avançada de lugar nenhum. Deveria haver algum método para adquirir essas informações. Inclusive, muitas informações sobre eles mesmos: os animais. Isso era uma das coisas que mais lhe preocupava, pois não fazia nenhum sentido.

A rádio começou falando sobre as notícias de clima, previsões de chuva totalmente erradicadas e nenhuma esperança para que isso fosse mudar. Nada fora do comum. O que chamou a atenção de Sehun, na verdade, foi quando o programa já estava chegando ao fim. Foi como se um choque de um relâmpago lhe atingisse bem no meio peito.

“Parece que alguém está planejando uma revolta. Contra à F. Coisa grande mesmo.” Kai lhe olhou assustado.

Aumentou o volume da rádio enquanto Sehun estacionou o carro no meio da estrada de areia. Aquilo necessitava de toda a atenção que poderia dar.

“Bom, isso é um pouco… insano. E mesmo que isso seja plano de algum dos animais, seria loucura do mesmo jeito.” Disse o Coruja, com um receio claro em sua voz.

O moreno não sabia o que pensar. Mesmo se fosse um dos animais planejando isso, era totalmente loucura. Até mesmo para ele: o grande Lobo do Deserto. Nem mesmo ele seria tão burro assim.

Ou será que seria?

“Não acho que estão envolvidos nisso. Eles já conseguem entrar lá quando querem. Pra mim isso parece vir do Deserto.” disse o Besouro, com um tom preocupado. “Eu queria mandar um recado para quem quer que esteja planejando fazer a Revolução: não faça. Pelo menos não sozinho. Você não vai conseguir, e se arriscar na Fortaleza pode te levar a morte.”

“Certamente…” Finalizou o outro.

Kai ainda lhe olhava com um pouco de medo misturado com esperança. Era isso que Sehun estava temendo: esperança. Esperança era o sentimento da Burrice, e todos sabiam disso.

Logo os dois radialistas começaram a falar sobre os animais novamente, no caso, eles mesmos. O disfarce havia caído por terra: todos agora sabiam onde eles estavam.

Sehun suspirou, ligando o carro novamente sem dizer uma palavra. Aquilo era uma tremenda loucura. Não podia dar certo. Nem em um milhão de anos. Revolução? Naquela altura? Tudo já estava acabando. As pessoas já estavam conformadas com seus próprios destinos, e eles, os animais, ainda tinham alguma chance de se dar bem roubando a Fortaleza. Não tinham porque planejar uma revolta.

“Eu acho que é ele.” Kai não precisou falar duas vezes para que soubesse de quem ele estava se referindo.

“O Lobo não faria uma burrice dessa, Kai.”

“Sim. Ele faria.” Sehun se virou pra ele pensativo. Mas Kai apenas continuou. “Se ele tiver força e apoio de mais pessoas, não tem como dar tão errado. Ele quer provar isso. Contestar a sua própria esperteza contra o Grande Ditador.”

“Você está insinuando...?” O rapaz voltou com o olhar ansioso no seu.

“Sim, ele está vindo atrás de todos nós.”

  
  
  
  


A noite era um período ótimo para a caça, pois, no Deserto, se você não tem a visão completa do espaço, você não tem nada. E na escuridão da noite, era impossível de se ter alguma coisa.

Do Kyungsoo também era do tipo de pessoa que não tinha nada.

Vivia na região Sul, mas constantemente adentrava até a parte central do Deserto para usufruir da Fortaleza.

Para ele era fácil.

Não tinha arrependimentos, apenas fazia o que tinha que fazer. Aquilo era uma selva, então era cada um por si. E ser o Urso Noturno tinha lá suas vantagens acima das outras pessoas, mesmo que fossem dependentes dele mesmo.

Sua única vantagem era a sua própria força.

Já havia matado vários homens na sua jornada, antes mesmo do Deserto se tornar o que era. Sua vida sempre havia sido perigosa, então era de se esperar que a morte fosse uma mancha que se alastrava por boa parte do seu passado.

Um passado que ele lutava para apagar de sua memória.

Do Kyungsoo matava e era bom nisso. Não tinha orgulho, muito menos empatia. Ele apenas fazia o que tinha que fazer, porque sua vida era daquele jeito. Não tinha como mudar isso. Nunca teria como mudar isso.

Estava mais uma vez escondido nas sombras de sua própria fortaleza subterrânea. Ninguém tinha conhecimento o suficiente sobre ela, além de, provavelmente, ele: o Lobo. O Lobo do Deserto sabia de tudo. Não havia como escapar de suas garras. Ingênuo era quem pensava que poderia enganá-lo ou desviar sua atenção para outra coisa. Não funcionava com ele. Também não funcionava consigo mesmo.

Sabia que uma hora ou outra ele iria vir para lhe ameaçar.

Havia escutado o que os rádios estavam espalhando por aí: o Lobo estava a fim de uma revolução. Não uma qualquer, mas grande. Gigantesca. Provavelmente juntando forças de outros de fora do perímetro, atravessando fronteiras. Sabia perfeitamente que ele tinha tamanho e influência pra isso. Era conhecido e temido por todos, então era normal que as pessoas cedessem a ele.

Mas não Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tinha outros planos em mente.

O rapaz saiu de seu próprio esconderijo, vestindo o traje preto que lhe disfarçava melhor. A cabeça do urso negro pesava como máscara, mas ainda assim era a única pele qual havia encontrado para camuflagem. Dava-lhe vantagem para perambular à noite, e afastava boa parte dos animais perigosos. 

Era extremamente útil.

A noite estava fria como gelo, podia sentir nas mãos. O arco que carregava consigo pesava nas costas ao mesmo tempo que a arma silenciosa esfriava o seu peito. Era necessário que estivesse completamente armado para chegar perto da Fortaleza, então ele sempre fazia um esforço para escondê-las ou guardá-las bem.

Kyungsoo estava disposto a ir até lá para escanear o perímetro. Sempre fazia isso quando planejava um novo ataque, era o mais sensato ao se fazer, na verdade. Então não ficava surpreso ao perceber que era o único a andar pelo território naquela hora da noite. Provavelmente também o único que pensava no melhor horário pra fazer aquilo: a espionagem.

As torres eram altas demais, e tinham vários vigias fazendo inspeção no local de lugares estratégicos. Como o rapaz tinha a visão noturna, ficava fácil saber onde eram os pontos que deveria evitar. 

Os guardas da Fortaleza não eram espertos. Alguns eram até mesmo androids antigos o suficiente para que tivessem a memória enferrujada, mesmo que o Ovelha prestasse atenção nesses pequenos detalhes, sempre programando um por um no subterrâneo da torre principal. Ele era o braço direito do Grande Ditador, então tinha o maior espaço pra ele. Além de sua identidade ser completamente um mistério pra qualquer um fora da Fortaleza. Porém, Do Kyungsoo ainda tinha em si a coragem para desvendar todos o mistério dessa história.

Olhando para os focos sem luz entre as torres, Kyungsoo traçava uma rota. Se fosse diretamente até lá, teria que evitar a exposição da luz em qualquer custo. Matar os dois vigias da porta principal seria fácil, mas não sabia se tinham mudado a formação de dentro do lugar. Podiam ter mais homens lá dentro. Podia ter nenhum. A verdade era que teria que arriscar, e se desse errado, voltar outro dia. Não tinha mais água alguma consigo, e duvidava que acharia a preciosidade fora dos perímetros da Fortaleza. Já estavam chegando na escassez novamente pela falta da chuva.

Com o óculos noturno funcionando, o rapaz fez o caminho da rota contrária, adentrando nas torres pelo lado direito. Como o local era praticamente um círculo, qualquer um dos lados que fosse daria no portão principal. Então não teria problemas caso errasse a direção. Do pensou um pouco sobre aquilo. Teria que usar o disfarce para camuflagem, mesmo que parte dos guardas soubessem sobre ele. Iria tomar cuidado com isso, mas não sabia como podia resultar caso seus cálculos estivessem errados, qualquer erro podia ser fatal.

Foi se arrastando pelo chão na escuridão, evitando os pontos estratégicos da vigia das torres. Mas assim que adentrou no perímetro foi que percebeu: a guarda havia triplicado. Haviam guardas e mais guardas rondando no terreno, como vários pontos de luz vermelhas -- provavelmente rifles -- por todos os lados da torre. Kyungsoo voltou pra trás na mesma horas, se escondendo na escuridão das cavernas ali perto. Estava surpreso demais com aquilo.

Haviam vazado informações do Deserto pra dentro da Fortaleza? Não era possível. Era? O Grande Ditador havia mesmo descoberto a rádio? Ou teriam informantes rondando pelo Deserto e eles nem mesmo sabiam?

Tudo aquilo estava começando a ficar estranho demais.

“Hey.” Kyungsoo se assustou com o chamado, abaixando a máscara de urso e apontando sua arma para quem quer que fosse que estivesse ali.

Por de trás da máscara podia ver direito: eram apenas dois caras. Ambos com algum tipo de viseira grande demais para a própria cara, e o lenço amarrado sobre as bocas, Do percebeu, provavelmente era para prevenir a identidade.

“Não atire, Urso. Somos da rádio.” Isso surpreendeu o rapaz.

Então aqueles dois eram a Coruja e o Besouro? Não imaginava que fossem tão inofensivos. Pareciam como dois homenzinhos, ambos de estatura baixa e magra. Talvez uma boa aparência para se disfarçar entre os outros.

“O que fazem aqui? Me descobriram?” Ambos se olharam antes de voltar a atenção para ele.

“Pensamos que seria melhor… seria melhor se viesse com a gente. Há algumas informações que talvez vocês, animais, precisem saber.” Kyungsoo hesitou.

Não tinha como ter certeza se eram mesmo os informantes do Deserto ali ou não, mas pensou que provavelmente não teria uma pessoa na região que soubesse de sua localização além deles. Era o mais provável de se pensar.

“Que tipo de informação, homens?” O ruivo se aproximou mais de perto, fazendo o Urso armar a garrucha com balas.

“Nem mais um passo. Me diga primeiro o que tem pra dizer.” O rapaz ergueu as mãos em redenção.

“Por favor, cara, estamos todos desesperados. Precisamos de sua ajuda.” O outro rapaz concordou, dando alguns passos a frente e implorando pra ele com a voz rouca.

“Sim… se vir com a gente, prometemos te informar sobre a Fortaleza.” Do pensou sobre isso.

Seria mesmo bom que tivesse um informante desse nível. Poderia sobreviver bem melhor com informações de primeira mão desse jeito. Sabia que não tinha muitas pessoas que pagavam, então...

“Se eu fizer isso… terão que pagar por sua vida. Não faço segurança de graça.” Ambos se olharam por um momento, parecendo se comunicar. Assim que o loiro acenou positivo, foi que o ruivo lhe dirigiu a palavra:

“C-claro. O que você quer?” Kyungsoo pensou.

Precisava urgente de água ou iria acabar morrendo até a próxima semana. Se estava tendo a oportunidade de finalmente conseguir um pouco, tinha que aproveitar.

“Três galões de água.” Disse com convicção.

“Pô cara… por favor, colabora com a gente. Três galões é muito mais do que nós dois podemos oferecer.” Sabia disso, não era nenhum idiota. Mas precisava ter um estoque e não era piedade que lhe faria mudar de ideia. A água estava desaparecendo bem na frente dos seus próprios olhos.

“Três galões ou nada feito. Se eu tiver benefícios com o acordo, o preço abaixa.” Era o máximo que poderia fazer. Os rapazes pareceram se dar conta disso também, pois concordaram consigo um tempo depois.

“Você terá benefícios. Posso lhe garantir isso.” O Urso nada disse, apenas analisando ambos os rapazes na sua frente pelo óculos noturno.

Não sabia se podia confiar nos dois informantes, mas teria que pagar pra ver. Era uma questão de vida ou morte para Kyungsoo também.

“Certo…” Disse, sem demonstrar nenhum tom na voz.

“Siga-nos, vamos conversar em particular. Esse lugar já tem exposição demais.” Kyungsoo concordou, olhando para a Fortaleza uma última vez antes que fosse acompanhar os dois rapazes.

O local estava diferente de antes, com políticas internas das quais o moreno não reconhecia mais. Era arriscado e suicida fazer outra missão lá dentro sem informações o suficiente para saber qual tipo de problema poderia encontrar no seu caminho. Não podia fracassar desse jeito.

Então talvez os dois informantes viriam mesmo a calhar no momento certo da sua jornada de sobrevivência.

“Urso, você vem?” Kyungsoo parou, virando-se para ambos. Não teria outra escolha, então teria que abraçar o destino reservado para si.

“Sim. Vamos.” Disse, antes de se enfiar pela escuridão à dentro no subterrâneo da Fortaleza.


End file.
